Perfect Match
by LobsterLobster
Summary: In which Jyn gets caught checking out Cassian and Chirrut cannot resist meddling. RebelCaptain Fluff! One-shot


Perfect Match

A/N: Assume this happens in an Everyone Lives 'verse. Enjoy!

…

Jyn had found the perfect spot to enjoy her morning cup of caf. She sat on an empty crate by the edge of the landing field. It was far enough from the bustle of everything that nobody would bother her but close enough that she would hear if something big was happening.

The warm light of Yavin's primary shone down on the jungle moon as Jyn sipped her caf, idly watching a group of mechanics working on a battle scarred shuttle.

Apparently it was a popular spot because Jyn looked up to find Chirrut holding an oversized cup of tea and Baze munching on a ration bar.

"Morning," Jyn greeted them.

"Good morning, Little Sister," Chirrut said, taking a seat on the crate next to Jyn.

Baze found a seat on her other side. He produced a second ration bar and wordlessly offered it to her. Never one to turn down food, Jyn accepted. Chirrut launched into a rambling history of the ruins and Jyn chewed her breakfast slowly, only half listening.

Across the field, she noticed that one of the men helping the young mechanics was Cassian. Even though it was still early, the humid air was well on its way to sweltering. Cassian paused what he was doing to pull his shirt up over his head and toss it onto his bag of tools. He ran a hand through his hair before bending to adjust something on a control panel.

"Jyn, are you listening?" Chirrut asked.

"…Mhmm," Jyn answered, taking a sip of caf and thinking that she really should have gone for the iced option. It was really too hot out here.

Chirrut was unconvinced. "Baze, what is she doing?"

"Pining after Cassian," Baze said matter-of-factly.

Jyn nearly choked on her caf.

"No I'm not!" she sputtered.

Baze only smirked, like this was the most amusing thing he'd seen in a good long while.

"Then what are you doing?" Chirrut asked, too innocent.

Jyn's glare was wasted on the blind man. Baze simply raised an eyebrow, waiting for her answer.

"I was simply…admiring him. From afar," was the best Jyn could come up with.

"Ahh," Chirrut acknowledged, as if this cleared everything up.

"Jyn, my friend, you should stop wasting time and go tell- " he started to say but Jyn cut him off.

"Hey! Can we please not have this conversation?! Ever?" Jyn was losing her patience, even though she knew deep down that Chirrut only meant well.

"Cassian and I are only friends," she added, half to herself, convincing no one.

"But I can help you!" Chirrut was not easily discouraged, "I was known as an expert matchmaker back in Jedah City!"

"You've got to be kidding me," Jyn groaned. She turned to Baze, "Please tell me he's kidding."

"Nope. Completely serious," Baze confirmed.

"So? You'll let me help?" Chirrut asked, much too eager for Jyn's taste.

Jyn rubbed her face and let out a long-suffering sigh, which Chirrut apparently interpreted as an affirmative because he got to his feet and before Jyn could say a word to stop him, was already halfway across the field.

"Oh no…" Jyn cringed.

She debated whether it would be better to run away or to hide behind Baze. She watched in horror as Cassian straightened up to greet Chirrut, who leaned close to whisper something close to his ear. Cassian wore a confused frown for a moment and then his mouth dropped open in surprise and his eyes snapped to Jyn.

Chirrut patted the younger man on the shoulder and made his way leisurely back towards the main hangar. Cassian stood frozen in place, his eyes never leaving Jyn. He took one step towards her, then another.

Baze saw this as his cue to leave. He caught up with Chirrut, muttering, "Expert meddler is more like it!"

Then Cassian was standing in front of her, perfect in the golden sun, his dark eyes exerting a magnetic pull.

"Jyn, I…ah…" he trailed off, apparently at a loss for words. She loved the way her name sounded in his voice.

Not knowing what else to do, Jyn set her cup on the ground and stood up. She looked at the ground and then, when the silence was too heavy, back up at him. When had he gotten so close?

Cassian's face held a mix of curiosity and…something else entirely. Jyn swallowed.

"I don't know what Chirrut said but…" she trailed off, unable to hold his gaze.

Her eyes traced Cassian's face, lingering on his lips.

"Aw, blast it." Cassian raised his hands to cup her face and kissed her full on the mouth.

Jyn's eyes fluttered closed. It felt like a combination of the moment he had leaned into her and said "Welcome home", the way they had desperately clung to each other on the beach, every time his eyes lingered on her just a little too long, and all those late night hours spent lying on her bunk unable to sleep because of the nightmares, thinking about Cassian instead, all those moments mixed up together, but so much better.

The kiss broke, too soon, and Cassian rested his forehead against hers. There was a little smile on his lips that made her heart melt all over again. Some distant part of her brain tried to tell her to be cautious, to guard her heart like she always had, but it was much too late for that.

There were a couple loud cheers from across the field. Jyn couldn't help smiling.

"Let's get out of here!" Jyn boldly grabbed the hand of the man she had come to love, truly love against all odds, and led him back into the base.

They wandered through the passageways, fingers still entwined, until they found somewhere quiet and far removed from the activity of the day. Their perfect spot.


End file.
